I made a painting of you
by La Bambina Della Fiore Rossi
Summary: 'I made a painting of you' pronounced thrice by three different pairs of lips. Spamano, Fruk, and Gerita. Short series of poems. Each chapter is another pairing. (Rated T because Romano says 'bastard' once in one chapter. I wanted to play safe :) )
1. Gerita

**AN: Hehe I hope you like it ;u; it's not much but here it is:**  
**_**

''I made a painting of you'', said Italy to Germany.  
All stained in paint. From his mouth to his ear, and his curl stained in blue.

And in the portrait a pile of snow was seen in the hair of a white-like blonde.  
And the sea and boats were seen in his eyes.  
The strength of his people was seen in his eyebrows.  
And the love hidden behind a straight face.

Germany smiled, ever so slightly. He shook his body in nervousness.  
His face was not lying. His blinking, his heaving.  
He saw in his body a trembling and beating.  
And tried to say something, but the vocals kept repeating.

So Germany went away and brought him a gift.  
As italy beaming, started unwrapping, A strategy map was seen in a paper.  
With 'x's and 'o's right in the center.  
Followed by the names of both of the nations.

''To win this battle'', it said, ''Stay next to me always''.

**Okay, next is France/England :) Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Fruk

**AN: Hehe I hope you like it ;u; it's not much but here it is:**  
**_**

''I made a painting of you'', said France to England All stained in paint. He had purple in his cheek and his hair down in a ponytail.

And in the portrait nothing like a person was seen,  
Only haze and blur and red and blue and orange in between,  
It was the landscape of an island with a tower and a lighthouse, at the other side of the sea.  
With a sunset and the ocean, swinging with waves,  
Of seriousnes, of green and of loyal bravery. And in the bottom it read-  
''This is what you are to me''

England staggered and looked everywhere.  
His eyes met the walls, the ceiling, the floor, but not France's eyes.  
He moved his head turning to a faraway house near the sea. He tried to say 'thank you' but his mouth knew not how.

And now a silence filled up the room,  
So England left the bedroom he just woke up in,  
That was France's at noon and a big chandelier hung up above them with lights of the day.  
And little by little wine bottles on the floor distracted Francis from the fact he then stood alone.  
But England came back, when he found the courage to.  
With a notebook in hand and his eyebrows were furrowed.  
He gave it to France and France was now startled,

''A poem about France'' it read. ''The stupid country of love''.

**Okay, next is Spain/Romano :) Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	3. Spamano

**AN: Hehe I hope you like it ;u; it's not much but here it is:**  
**_**

''I made a painting of you'', said Spain to Romano.

All stained in paint. In his hair and his chin, the same green of his eyes.

And colors burst into that painting,  
With reds and greens and yellows, and triangles and squares.  
With abstract concepts in abstract paintings all combined in one.  
Tauntrums were screamed in the paint and so was nervousness and masculinity,  
But in the bottom and in the center, the eyes were brown and green and yellow,  
It felt soft and mysterious, tender and caring, almost hidden under the splashed of red.

And Romano stood breathless,  
And he started turning red.  
Turned soon into a tomato,  
With puffy cheeks and frowning face.

He stuttered angry words that did not come out. And the words in his throat burned and cried.  
He ran from the room, and tripped when he left.  
To come back with his pride, a bruise and a bag.

''Open it you bastard!'' And he reddened and Spain coed.  
As Spain did open it, an old forgotten drawing was seen.  
A child Romano in a green maid dress and a tall Spain with a basket of tomatoes was seen.  
Very badly drawn and in crayons and in pencils With glue it was stained and blue glitter remained.

''You idiot'', it said in poor handwriting. ''I miss you, don't leave again''.

**That was it! :) Please comment and tell me what you think! I hope you found it endearing or at least worth reading 3 Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
